All In
by Kris721
Summary: After the synthoid conspiracy, Duke and Scarlett take a hard look at their relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Duke

Author's note: Take this for what it is. A small new D/S fic. It's not fancy and I didn't use a beta. It's just a plot bunny that came exploding out of my head. Enjoy. I do not own any of the characters in the story, well maybe Scarlett's new sister in law but I honestly pulled her name out of thin air.

Chapter 1 (Duke)

The synthoid conspiracy was over, however the effects of the situation were not. The joes had all been relieved when the real commanders and Duke were back in action. G.I. Joe had been reinstated with all the financial restraints lifted. Unfortunately, there was one area of Duke's life where his doppelganger had created some lasting interference. At first Scarlett had been overjoyed at the real Duke being back. Duke smiled thinking how she had overly doted on him after Junkyard was able to tell the real Duke from the synthoid. Later that evening, the joes had all gathered in the meeting room in a celebratory mood. Duke noticed Scarlett had slipped away from the group and he went to look for her. As he approached her quarters, he wondered if she had slipped away to prepare a private welcome back party for him. He knocked on the door filled with hope at that thought but that hope quickly faded to worry when the door opened and Scarlett appeared with tears glistening on her cheeks. Her face looked swollen.

"What's wrong?" Duke asked with concern as he entered the living area Scarlett shared with Lady Jaye.

"I knew. I should have said something. Deep down, I knew." Scarlett continued to sob. Duke pulled her close and let her sob into his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's over. It's me….it's really me" Duke tried to soothe her. Scarlett jerked away from him.

"That's the point. It's not okay! I knew. I knew before anyone else….and I couldn't say anything." Scarlett argued. "I couldn't say anything because we're 'a secret' " Scarlett snapped using air quotes for "a secret".

"What are you talking about?" Duke was suddenly confused where Scarlett was going.

"Did you want me to go to Hawk and tell him that the man that was in my bed was an imposter? I'm sure that would have gone over REAL WELL." Scarlett continued to rant.

Duke's head was spinning in confusion but quickly snapped back into alertness at the mention of "man in my bed", "He was here? With you?" Duke's voice softened. Scarlett dropped her face into her hands and nodded yes as the sobs continued. Duke felt enraged that this stranger….this synthoid had taken advantage of her.

"I should have known. I should have known. I did know. Deep down I did." Scarlett moaned through her sobs.

"I'm not quite following you still, Shana. Please, tell me what is going through your head." Duke begged.

"He told me he loved me and I just went with it. I should have known. I was just so happy. I didn't want to be right." Scarlett sobbed.

"Oh" Duke quickly began to understand where Scarlett was coming from.

"When we were meeting in a group he grabbed my hand…in front of everyone. I thought Shipwreck was going to have a stroke. I should have known." Scarlett continued to mutter shaking her head.

"Shana, stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault." Duke tried to convince her.

"It's not that…..I mean it is…..but the hard pill to swallow is…..it showed me what I want." Scarlett's voice trembled. "I don't want to be a secret anymore."

"Shana, you know we can't…" Duke started.

"No, you mean YOU can't." Scarlett corrected him.

"You know it's against frat regs" Duke reasoned.

"That doesn't stop Dash and Allie. Why should our situation be different?" Scarlett challenged.

"I'm not him. We're not them. You know I'm private. I'm not going to strut around like I'm some damn king of headquarters. That's not me" Duke grumbled.

"I'm not asking you to shout it from the rooftop, Con. I'm just saying it would be nice if we could be open with everyone about being together." Scarlett grabbed his hands, "You know people already are speculating about it. Aren't you tired of the rumors? I am."

"I thought keeping us on the downlow was best. YOU agreed with me" Duke emphasized.

"Only because I wanted to be with you so badly. I figured something was better than nothing. And I thought after being together for a while, you'd change your mind. And I really didn't think much about it until…."Scarlett trailed off

"Until the synthoid showed you what you were missing out on? Care to fill me in on how this synthoid filled all your needs so much more than I apparently can?" Duke asked his words dripping with hurt.

"Con, it's not like that. I love you. I want to be with you. Just you. No one else. It's just…..I didn't realize how much I wanted everyone to know we're together. It was such a liberating feeling."

"Being so free and open leads to people to make stupid decisions. Do you know how many infractions Flint has incurred due to his relationship? He and Allie are getting sloppy. Hawk can only protect them so much." Duke argued.

"I guess he feels she's worth it." Scarlett softly answered the tears spilling down her cheeks again.

"You know I care for you but I can't change who I am or my values" Duke shook his head solemnly.

"That's what makes this so damn hard. I love you so much." Scarlett sobbed and she threw her arms around him. "but I have to let you go."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" Duke asked pulling her away.

"The synthoid showed me how it could be for us…..how it should be" Scarlett corrected herself letting the tears subside a bit.

"All he was trying to do was destroy everything. Why are you letting him destroy us too?" Duke asked trying to get Scarlett to change her mind.

"Tell me you love me." Scarlett challenged

"I care for you. You know that." Duke growled.

"Tell me you love me." Scarlett insisted.

"You know what? If you really did feel that way, you wouldn't be asking me to do this. You know those words are difficult for me." Duke launched back.

"It shouldn't be difficult if you really feel it. For us to continue I need to hear it."

"This isn't like you. You aren't a woman that needs coddling and reassurance. You know that I care for you. That's always been enough." Duke balked.

"Don't turn this around on me. We're here because of you….or rather lack of you. I'm all in and I need you to be too. No more one foot in the ring. It's all or nothing, your choice." Scarlett threw down the ultimatum.

"Shana, think about what you are asking me to do. Put my career, essentially my life, on the line. I'm just not ready to do that. I've worked hard for this and I can't risk it being taken away." Duke tried to reason.

"Then you've made your choice and I have to accept it." Scarlett replied choking back a sob.

"So now what?" Duke asked quietly.

"I don't know. I guess we find a new normal….without each other." Scarlett continued to choke on her words. Tears began to stream down her cheeks again.

"I care for you so much. I just can't jeopardize my career. I wish that was enough for you." Duke sighed grabbing her hands. He could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes as well. He never in a million years thought he would have to feel this type of heartache again.

"I love you so much but I deserve the same amount of love in return. I can't overlook it now that I know what it's like to feel that." Scarlett's voice trembled with sorrow.

"Then, okay, I'll show myself out." Duke spoke tight lipped. He had to get out of there or he was going to breakdown just as hard if not harder than Scarlett was. His feet felt as if they were moving through molasses as he headed toward the door. He could here her tiny sobs behind him with each step he took. Finally, he was at the door which he opened and closed quickly behind him. He could hear her wailing sobs through the door. He turned leaning his forehead against the door while his own tears threatened to spill over any second. He had to get away.

With his mind still reeling from what had just happened, his body turned on auto pilot and took him to the place where he always went when he was under tremendous stress: the training gym. Duke had learned a long time ago that when the going got tough, the best thing for him to do was to work out the aggression and frustrations he was feeling.

"I'm sorry for this" Duke apologized while patting one of the hanging heavy punching bags. He rolled up his sleeves and took a hard stance in front of the bag. With gritted teeth, he pounded relentlessly into the bag. Over and over again his knuckles attacked the bag sending it swinging wildly as his mind tried to grip around the conversation he had with Scarlett.

"I'm glad I'm not the punching bag. In fact, I'm not even sure Cobra deserves the kind of beating you're giving to this thing." A male voice jarred Duke's attention away from the bag. He turned to see Flint standing a few yards away from him. Duke turned back and began swatting at the punching bag again

"Damn synthoid ruined everything." Duke grunted between punches.

"Yeah, things got really bad around here. Almost to the point of not being able to recover." Flint mused thinking back on the whole mess.

"Some things will never recover." Duke continued to beat on the punching bag.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Flint asked timidly.

"Sure. I'll talk about it. I'll tell you all about escaping from Cobra and having to fight my identical evil twin and then when I think it can't get worst, I find out he sweet talked Scarlett right into her bed." Duke sarcastically answered not letting up on the bag. "He made our relationship public knowledge and put it out there for everyone to gawk at." Duke turned to face Flint. He massaged his hands; his knuckles were throbbing.

"I think you'd be hard pressed to find anyone who was shocked to find out that you and Scarlett had something going on. As far as the other part…..I'm sorry, man. This can't be easy for you or Scarlett." Flint genuinely felt bad for his best friend. He could only imagine how he would feel if the situation was reversed and this happened to Lady Jaye and himself.

"Doesn't matter. It's over anyway." Duke choked out. Each word felt like a punch in the gut. He turned back to continue his assault on the gym equipment.

"Really? Wow…again I'm sorry." Flint was shocked, "I really thought that maybe this would have brought you guys closer together. A small silver lining over this whole mess."

Duke paused and turned to face Flint. Flint could see the wounded, almost haunted look in Duke's eyes. It was a look that he had never seen before. "What was he like? What happened that was so amazing and made Scarlett second guess what she had with me….the real me." Duke softly asked.

Flint let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding, "He had everyone fooled, Duke. Everyone. Looking back, I guess I should have realized the synthoid imposter was imitating you but again he….the synthoid…..was so damn identical to everything about you. There was one time we were meeting in secret as a group trying to figure out what was going on and Scarlett was speaking in front of everyone. We could tell she was scared/nervous about the uncertainty of it all. Her voice was shaking and she just had this look on her face….I can't really describe it…..but you….I mean the synthoid grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Startled us all for sure, but the graveness of the situation was so massive….no one really questioned it. Except for Shipwreck of course. He nearly had a stroke." Flint gave out a tiny laugh.

"Scarlett said the same thing. Poor guy, guess he really thought he had a shot with her." Duke gave a half chuckle.

"Honestly, I think he was more in shock that you finally did something about your feelings for her." Flint replied. Duke cocked his head with a quizzical look on his face. "Duke, everyone and I mean EVERYONE knows that you and Scarlett have a connection. I know you think you guys had it under wraps…..but really you didn't."

"Impossible. There's no way what your saying is true. We strategized. We calculated. We were discreet." Duke shook his head in disbelief.

"You can strategize and sneak around as much as you want, but when you two are together…it's obvious that something is going on." Flint candidly answered.

"Well, I guess it will be obvious now to tell that something ISN'T going on." Duke grunted angrily and went to turn back to the punching bag.

"Look, you wanted to know what happened with the synthoid. Don't get mad at me for telling you what you wanted to hear." Flint grabbed his arm.

"I didn't ask for commentary on my relationship. But thanks for clearing things up for me. Obviously, the best thing for us to do is to stop seeing each other. Now there can't be any rumors or gossip about us. I can quit worrying about losing my career over this." Duke spiraled into a tirade.

"Is that really want you want? To be over this? Over her? I get that you are scared about it all. I live through it! But if I had to choose between the military or Allie, I'd choose Allie over and over, a million times over. And I know you feel for Scarlett the exact same way I feel for Allie. Are you sure you want to throw it all away?" Flint challenged. Duke jerked his arm out of Flint's grasp.

"She's the one throwing it away. Not me. She's the one that ended things. I'm done with this conversation. "Duke snarled turning his attention back towards the punching bag. Flint opened his mouth to say something, but he knew anything else he said would fall on deaf ears. Flint decided it would be best to just leave him alone.

"I really am sorry, Conrad. I wish things worked out with you and Shana." Flint sincerely apologized before leaving the training gym.

"Me too" Duke softly replied to himself before continuing to pound relentlessly on the punching bag.


	2. Chapter 2: Scarlett

Chapter 2: Scarlett

Scarlett watched as Duke closed the door quickly behind him. Her body began to tremble and her knees buckled under the emotional weight of the conversation that had just happened. Her body crumpled to the floor as the tears and sobs escaped from her eyes and vocal cords. Duke was no longer….what…her boyfriend? Her lover? No, they were both too trivial a term as to what Duke was to her. Duke was no longer her….. her everything. That thought stabbed like a dagger into her heart. Duke was her everything. She hadn't even realized that the relationship had been so one-sided until synthoid Duke became uncharacteristic of the real Duke. Of course her realization had come days after spending time with the synthoid Duke. DAYS. She could have kicked herself for not reading more into when synthoid Duke had accidentally called her Cover Girl. That should have been the first clue! She quickly had forgotten about that mix up with all the sweetness and attention synthoid Duke showered her with. All the joes were pretty shaken up with everything going on. She just figured Duke was nervous too and wanted to console and assure her all would work out. Her mind wandered back to the night when things were looking really bad. The team was being disbanded and all the members were being separated. Scarlett formed a secret meeting with some of the team so they could try and sort out what was happening. She tried to stay strong in front of them, as a good leader should but she was faltering. Duke pulled her into his arms and when the meeting broke up, they both went back to her quarters.

**FLASHBACK**

"Duke, this is getting serious. I mean….disbanded? I just can't believe it." Scarlett's voice trembled with worry. She and Duke both sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I just don't understand it either." synthoid Duke replied.

"What's going to happen to everyone?" Scarlett wondered and then added "To us?" in a hushed tone.

"Everything will work out. It will. As for us….I'm here, aren't I?"synthoid Duke took her hands into his.

"Yes, but…" Scarlett began.

"I won't let them separate us. I promise." synthoid Duke vowed.

"They can do anything they want, Con, including sending us wherever they see fit." Scarlett argued.

"I'll talk to General Flagg. He owes me a few favors. I'll cash them all in. I'll do anything if it means I can be with you." synthoid Duke proposed.

"Really?" Scarlett questioned softly, drawing back from him.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" synthoid Duke cross questioned.

"Because last week you freaked out for several hours that Mainframe may have seen us in 10 seconds of security footage walking together…..and now you're ready to barge into General Flagg's office and announce you've been breaking fraternization rules." Scarlett eyed him heavily.

"I don't want to lose you. And it's becoming a real possibility we might be separated. I don't think I could live with that. I don't want to be without you…..ever." synthoid Duke replied. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you". Scarlett had been waiting for those words. Tears began to stream down her face. "Oh, um, did I say something wrong?" synthoid Duke asked alarmed at her tears.

"No, it's just I've been waiting for you to say those words. I'm almost in disbelief that you said them. It's surprising…..a wonderful surprise" Scarlett assured him as she wiped the tears away. She leaned into him and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and intensified the kiss. Minutes later they had floated from the couch to Scarlett's bedroom and onto her bed, undressing each other along the way.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you" synthoid Duke whispered into her ear before lowering himself onto her. They made love well into the night with constant "I love yous" being exchanged in reassurance that they would withstand this nightmare that was happening all around them.

**FLASHBACK END**

It had felt so real. He had felt so real. Which made everything so much more horrible and complicated when the truth surfaced. At first, she had been relieved and overjoyed to have the real Duke back. Then the stories about the synthoid started popping up. Everyone kept telling Duke that no one had any idea there had been a switch. It killed her inside that she hadn't made the connection sooner that it was Duke who had been compromised. It made her question whether she really knew Duke at all or if she was so blinded by wanting him to commit that she ignored the red flags. The guilt of being intimate with the synthoid weighed down on her heavily. On top of that, the shame she felt about wanting the real Duke to say the things the synthoid had promised her made the heaviness unbearable. It would never be the same between them. It could never go back to how it was before. And worst of all, she didn't want it to go back. She hadn't realized just how much she craved to have a normal relationship. She wrapped her arms around herself as the tears continued to pour down her face as she replayed Duke closing the door behind him again and again and again in her mind.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting on the floor sobbing before the door jingled and Lady Jaye walked into their shared living space.

"Scarlett, are you okay? What' wrong?" Lady Jaye immediately crouched down beside her best friend.

"It's Duke….It's over." Scarlett pieced together through sobs.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Lady Jaye pulled Scarlett into a hug.

"I just couldn't take the guilt anymore. I had to tell him how I felt. I just thought that just maybe….maybe…"Scarlett's voice gave out into more sobs, "he'd be more willing to be out in the open about us"

"I'm sorry" Lady Jaye repeated trying to soothe her friend.

"I didn't think it would end like this. I didn't want it to end at all." Scarlett continued to sob.

"I know you didn't. This whole thing has been such a mess for you. I just can't imagine." Lady Jaye continued to support her friend.

"It's a nightmare." Scarlett agreed starting to calm down a bit.

"So what are you going to do? I mean, it's not going to be easy to see him right now I would think?" Lady Jaye hesitantly asked.

"Hawk gave me some extended leave time. I think I might just take him up on it." Scarlett sighed heavily.

"I don't have to be on duty until 1100 hours tomorrow so we should have a sleepover in the living room. I'll make some calls and get us some ice cream and we can watch movies. I'm here for you." Lady Jaye offered as they both stood up.

"Thanks…..but I think I'm going to leave tonight." Scarlett decided and headed to her bedroom to pack.

"Tonight? Are you sure?" Lady Jaye asked surprised as she followed Scarlett into her bedroom.

"Yeah, I can be home to help my brother prep for the wedding. It will be good. It will get my mind off of everything." Scarlett decided as she pulled her duffel bag out from under her bed.

"Then I'll help you pack." Lady Jaye answered.

"Thanks, let me just call and get everything sorted out." Scarlett answered going back out into the main area where the phone was located. It didn't take her long to get confirmation that she was good to go.

She reentered her bedroom and with Lady Jaye's help she was packed fairly quickly.

"Shana, I'm really sorry it didn't work out. You know I've been rooting for you guys." Lady Jaye again comforted her friend with a hug.

"I know he cares about me. I just don't want to be a secret anymore. I can't go back to that." Scarlett's sniffled.

"I know. Safe travels. Call me when you can." Lady Jaye gave her friend a squeeze.

"Will do. If you hear from Duke tonight, can you just keep it a secret that I left? I just don't want to deal with anymore tonight." Scarlett pleaded.

"You got it." Lady Jaye obliged.

"Thanks. I'll be in touch" Scarlett promised as she slung her duffel over her shoulder.

"Have a safe trip." Lady Jaye hugged her. Scarlett backed away and headed out of the apartment.

Scarlett held her breath as she made her way through base to the tarmac praying that Duke wouldn't cross her path. She sighed heavily with relief as she saw Wild Bill hop out of the chopper.

"Hey there, Red! Heard you needed a lift to the airport!" Wild Bill tipped his cowboy hat in her direction.

"Yes, thanks so much, Bill. I'm sorry it's so late." Scarlett apologized as he helped her into the chopper.

"Nonsense! I'm always happy to help my friends. Say, uh, you want to invite Duke along? I can say I need some assistance?" Wild Bill offered.

"Oh…..uh…not tonight Bill, but thanks for asking." Scarlett choked back her tears at hearing Duke's name.

"Okay, I just thought you two might want to spend some extra time together. Hawk mentioned you'd be away a few weeks." Wild Bill replied as he turned on the dials and got the chopper ready for lift off.

"Yeah, um…..Duke and I….we're not…it's over." Scarlett couldn't get out the words without the tears starting again.

"Oh, Red, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Honest I didn't." Wild Bill apologized profusely.

"No, it, um, just happened. So, uh, yeah." Scarlett pulled herself back together quickly.

"Well don't worry that pretty little head of yours. Let me tell you a story to take your mind right off of that." Wild Bill offered with a smile. Wild Bill stories were always good and as he began to tell his tale, this one was no exception. Scarlett was grateful for the distraction.

It didn't take long for them to reach the airport and for Scarlett to hop on a flight to Atlanta. Soon she would be home, relieved she wouldn't have to see or hear Duke, even his name, for the two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3: Duke

Chapter 3: Duke (One and a half weeks later)

Flint yanked on the handle of the door to Duke's office and the door flew open. With his other hand he threw Duke inside and slammed the door behind him.

"What the HELL, Duke? You almost got that grunt KILLED!" Flint roared with rage.

"It was an accident. Besides that grunt didn't know who he was messing with." Duke growled back.

"You pushed him and he tumbled down the cliff. I wouldn't call that an accident." Flint challenged.

"He lost his balance. Maybe next time that grunt will learn to keep his fucking mouth shut." Duke said through clenched teeth.

"That grunt is lucky he'll have a next time! You need to check yourself. I know you are angry about the Scarlett situation but you can't keep taking it out on people!" Flint exclaimed. He watched as Duke's body flinched at the mention of Scarlett's name. Flint sighed and softened his tone, "Look, you're right. That grunt had something coming to him….the way he was spouting off about things he heard….but you have to be the level headed one. You are his commanding officer. Make him run laps, make him do extra PT with Beachhead, but you can't physically assault him."

"What's wrong with me Flint? Why is it so hard for me to let go of what happened? Why isn't it getting any easier to deal with it? I'm so angry at her." Duke slammed his hands down on his desk in frustration.

"I don't think your mad at her. I think your mad at yourself. You're mad that you walked away. You're clearly in love with her. Why don't you just tell her?" Flint suggested.

"Not happening. I've only said those words to one girl my entire life and it blew up in my face. I'm not doing that again." Duke shook his head fervently.

"And living like this is any better?" Flint raised an eyebrow. Duke snarled.

"Okay, point taken…but I just….it was horrible. I just don't want to….no, I can't go through that again." Duke murmured reliving the memory of the break up that closed him off to love.

"Con, Shana clearly loves you. I don't see this ending terrible for you." Flint reasoned.

"No, I know she does. It's just the last time I was really serious with someone, not only did they break my heart but I also was humiliated." Duke divulged.

"I assume Shana knows none of this." Flint sighed. Duke shook his head letting Flint know he correct. "Then you need to tell her. Pick up the phone and call her. She needs to hear this. Maybe then she'll understand why you're so hesitant to move forward. Maybe you can work things out."

"What if she won't talk to me? What if it's too late?" Duke worried.

"You'll find a way to get through to her. She's worth it, right?" Flint encouraged his friend. Duke nodded vigorously. "You also have a lot of apologizing to do, starting with that poor boy in the infirmary with a broken leg and fractured pelvis. This week has been hell for anyone in your path." Flint added.

"I've really been an asshole, haven't I?" Duke grimaced thinking about his interactions with his fellow joes over the week.

"You said it, not me." Flint agreed.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the top and work my way down. I'm going to see Hawk." Duke decided.

"Hawk? He's been in Washington for weeks and just came back to base yesterday. What do you need to apologize to him about?" Flint was curious.

"I have to apologize for not coming to him from the start. Scarlett deserved better than that. Plus, this conversation I need to have with Scarlett should be in person. I'm going to ask for permission to go to Atlanta." Duke closed various files on his desk.

"Wow, go big or go home, right?" Flint was surprised at Duke's major change of attitude.

"I thought I'd be a better leader without any attachment. That having a relationship with Scarlett would distract me from my job performance and career aspirations. Turns out it's quite the opposite. I just hope she can forgive me." Duke prayed.

"I think it will all work out. Good luck." Flint clasped his hand on Duke's shoulder.

"Dash, I probably owe you the biggest apology for this week. Thanks for being there for me even though I was such a…." Duke trailed off

"prick?" Flint interrupted.

"Yeah. I guess you could say I was a prick." Duke chuckled.

"I'm just glad I finally got to talk some sense into you. You and Scarlett are both important people to me and I just want to see this work between you two." Flint accepted the apology as he and Duke walked out of the office. They walked together down the few short hallways until reaching Hawk's office.

'Wish me luck" Duke sucked in his breath and knocked on the door.

"He's a sucker for a good love story. He'll let you go." Flint rooted as he continued walking. Duke sure hoped Flint was right.

"Come!" Duke heard a stern voice command from inside. He quickly entered the office to see Hawk studying some files on his desk.

"Duke! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hawk asked surprised to see his top sergeant.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Duke asked.

"Of course, Duke! You know I'm not one for much of the formalities. Have a seat." Hawk chuckled.

"I'm not sure how to say this, Hawk, but uh…..Scarlett and I…..we, uh, we're, um….we're more than friends." Duke stumbled.

"You don't say." Hawk replied with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Duke could see he hadn't revealed anything new to the general.

"You knew?" Duke asked sheepishly.

"Of course. I'm the general. I know everything." Hawk said with a superior tone. Duke's mind immediately thought of the time he and Scarlett had snuck into this very office about a month ago for an afternoon delight. _"I bet he doesn't know about that"_ Duke chuckled to himself. "I will say I appreciate that you and Scarlett at least tried to be secretive. I've been meaning to have a talk with Flint and Jaye about toning it down just a little. I don't mind looking the other way but sometimes they are so god damn obvious I'd have to be on another planet not to notice." Hawk sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you right after something happened. I should have. I was just worried you'd shut it down before we could figure things out. Then when it got serious I was afraid if I disclosed the relationship to you there would be backlash and repercussions. Most of all I was worried you'd be disappointed with me." Duke hung his head.

"How long?" Hawk threaded his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands.

"Six months" Duke barely squeaked out. Hawk pounded his fists on his desks which made Duke's head snap back up to face him.

"Six months? You've been keeping me in the dark for six months? Jesus, Duke!"Hawk exclaimed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I've had my head up my ass. I wanted to have her and my career. I was being so selfish." Duke apologized again.

"And Scarlett was okay with being a secret this whole time?" Hawk raised an eyebrow. "_Man, he really does know everything"_ Duke thought to himself.

"Well…." Duke started and Hawk cut him off.

"Say no more. I assume that's what brought you into my office today. I have to say Duke, I'm more than disappointed that you didn't come to me sooner. I'm hurt, Duke. I thought you knew you could confide in me. We both know that our team doesn't run like the normal military branches. There are lots of secrets we keep here. I'm not sure why you thought you couldn't trust me." Hawk sighed leaning back in his chair. Hawk could see Duke's face falter with uncertainty. "But, you're here now, so I give you credit for finally admitting what everyone has known already."

"I feel ashamed for breaking the rules….and then I feel guilty for feeling ashamed because I really do care for Scarlett and I want her in my life." Duke opened up.

"You're only human, Duke. Human nature is to seek out other humans and form a connection. You're allowed to be connected to something…rather someone other than your job." Hawk counseled.

"I just never thought I'd be in the same boat as someone like Flint" Duke sighed.

"You love her?" Hawk asked point blank. Duke nodded, first hesitantly and then with more confidence. "Then you better call her and tell her that you've taken care of business with me."

"Yeah, there's just one, uh, issue…" Duke trailed off sucking in his breath.

"Oh my god. She's pregnant. Is that why she left so suddenly?" Hawk grimaced.

"What? Oh! No! Nothing like that." Duke fumbled over his words feeling a little embarrassed by Hawk's assumption. "I made a mistake and chose my career over her. She ended things. That's why she left"

"So now you'd like to go to Atlanta and apologize for being a bonehead." Hawk guessed.

"I would." Duke affirmed. Hawk rolled his eyes slightly.

"Cobra has been quiet so I guess I can give you a three day pass. One blip of noise and you are back ASAP. Got it?" Hawk commanded.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Duke nodded and began to get up from his chair. He shook hands with Hawk and turned to leave the office.

"I'll call Wild Bill to give you a lift. Meet him at the tarmac at 1400 hours. Oh and Duke," Hawk called out to make Duke turn around "Never…..ever…..ever use my office as a sex hideout…again". Duke's face drained in color and he mumbled some words of apology before quickly exiting. Hawk really did know EVERYTHING.

Duke walked to the infirmary and took a deep breath to wash away any embarrassment that was still left of his face from Hawk's comment.

"Hey Doc, how is Private Stevenson?" Duke greeted the medic.

"I would say lucky. He took quite a fall. I'm surprised his injuries weren't more severe. I've already touched base with Beachhead about him. Is there something I need to be made aware of?" Doc asked. He was surprised Duke was asking as the privates were normally Beachhead's responsibility and matters were usually handled under his umbrella of authority.

"No-no, I was there when he fell. I'd like to see him if that's okay?" Duke asked. Doc nodded and showed him to the Private's room.

"You have a visitor" Doc called from the doorway and then stepped aside so Duke could enter.

"Sergeant!" Private Stevenson exclaimed shuffling around in the bed trying to sit up straighter. He gave a salute.

"Make yourself comfortable, Stevenson, I'm not here on official duty." Duke replied feeling guilty looking at the man's wrapped up leg. Private Stevenson slumped down on his pillows.

"I'm sorry for what I said out there today. I had no right. It wasn't right." Stevenson apologized.

"You're right about that, but I shouldn't have lost my temper. I shouldn't have put my hands on you." Duke apologized taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I lost my balance. Honest. It wasn't your push. I wasn't watching where I was going because I was too busy running my mouth." Stevenson continued to apologize.

"It still doesn't excuse me from putting my hands on you in an aggressive manner and for that I am truly sorry. Without getting into too much detail, I've had a rough week or two and you were like the last straw. It doesn't excuse anything though and I am truly sorry" Duke replied.

"Thank you, and thank you for coming to see me. I was worried I ruined my chances of joining the joes." Stevenson admitted.

"You just worry about healing and keeping up with physical therapy. I'm sure we can find a place for you when you are better." Duke gave a brief lopsided smile before leaving.

On his way back to his quarters, he literally bumped into Lady Jaye.

"I'm sorry." Duke apologized.

"For what Duke? Bumping into me? Private Stevenson? How you treated Scarlett?" Lady Jaye snapped.

"I guess you already talked to Flint." Duke sighed. "I'm sorry for all of it, but especially how I handled things with Scarlett. It was wrong. I was wrong. I was *so* wrong." Duke spoke with sincerity.

"Good. I'm glad you finally came to your senses and I can stop being so mad at you. What's your plan?" Lady Jaye asked.

"I'm going to see her. Hawk gave me a 3 day pass to make things right." Duke replied.

"You really destroyed her, Duke. It's not going to be easy. She's not going to jump right back in your arms" Lady Jaye advised him. A lump formed in Duke's throat she spoke.

"I know. I know I really screwed up….but I at least need to try. If she won't have me…fine but at least she'll have my apology." Duke's voice cracked with emotion.

"You might want to steer clear of there Saturday though. It's her brother's wedding and my guess is there are a lot of O'Haras in town that will want to kick your ass." Lady Jaye smiled feeling that she could be on friendly terms with Duke again.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm invited to that anymore," Duke slightly chuckled.

"Well, good luck and I hope things work out. I really do." Lady Jaye gave him a hug

"Thanks, I have to get packing. I have to meet Wild Bill soon" Duke replied before continuing on his way.

It didn't take him long to get back to his quarters to pack and pretty soon he made his way to the tarmac where Wild Bill was meeting him. He quickly tossed his duffel in the back and climbed in the helicopter.

"Hawk told me you needed a lift but didn't say much else." Wild Bill greeted the sergeant.

"Atlanta. I have some business I need to take care of." Duke put on his seatbelt.

"Would that business be with Miss Scarlett?" Wild Bill asked raising an eyebrow. Duke nodded "She sure was upset when I gave her a lift to the airport. I do hope you can find your way back to each other. No one deserves happiness more than Miss Scarlett."

"Got any advice for me?" Duke asked hopeful. Wild Bill had a knack for giving great advice.

"You're gonna have to lay it all on the line for her. She was mighty upset when I flew her to the airport. It's gonna take some mighty big moves on your part to make it up to her. Don't hold back. You might not get another chance to fix things." Wild Bill thoughtfully advised. Duke mulled over Wild Bill's words as they took to the sky. Suddenly, an idea hit him so hard his body jerked.

"I know what I have to do. Change course. We need to make a stop in St. Louis before Atlanta." Duke commanded.

"Whatever you say, boss" Wild Bill responded and changed course toward The Gateway to the West.


	4. Chapter 4: Scarlett

Chapter 4: Scarlett

Scarlett had done a great job of keeping herself busy these past two weeks helping to prepare for her brother, Sean's, wedding. He was marrying Scarlett's hometown best friend, Sarah. They were having a lavish backyard wedding at Scarlett's family's estate. There was always something that needed attention, which she was thankful for as it took her mind off of Duke. Still, she thought of him often and tears generally accompanied those thoughts no matter how hard she tried not to cry. The girls had just finished getting their hair and makeup done and were dressed and ready for the signal to head outside. The current lull brought Scarlett's thoughts to Duke and the fact that he was supposed to be here as her date for the wedding. She was trying so hard to be happy for her brother and her best friend but some moments, like this one it was just really hard.

"Hey," Sarah called coming up behind Scarlett. She handed her a tissue.

"I'm sorry. I just started thinking about how he was supposed to be here…" Scarlett sniffled.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault he's a jerk." Sarah almost growled.

"I know….and I'm just so mad at myself for letting myself get so close to him. I thought I knew him. I thought he wouldn't hurt me….and I was wrong." Scarlett hiccupped while drying her eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You can't blame yourself for the way he treated you." Sarah continued to soothe.

"Sarah, reading people is one of my jobs…..and I was just so wrong. I'm scared…..scared that I can't do my job anymore….at least with accuracy." Scarlett revealed her fear.

"Nonsense. You can't use Duke as an example of you doing your job. There's emotion in there and that always skews results. Always. Remember in high school when I was head over heels in love with Andrew McGinty? I thought he was the bees' knees and then he told me he cheated on me with Charlotte Huddley. I never in a million years would have thought he would do that. We knew each other since we were tots." Sarah reminded Scarlett.

"I just don't know how I'm going to go back there and look at him." Scarlett's voice wavered and then she gave a little watery laugh, "It's your wedding day, I'm supposed to be supporting you…not the other way around."

"It's okay. We can support each other today. You're going through something big and as your best friend I need to be there for you." Sarah hugged her best friend.

"Ditto. I'm so happy for you. I may not look like it right now….but really. I'm so happy you'll actually be my sister." Scarlett smiled still in the hug. At that moment the wedding planner poked her head inside the room and announced it was time for the ceremony to begin. Scarlett took one last look at herself in the mirror, shocked that her make up still looked flawless. She plastered a smile on her face, grabbed her flowers and walked out the door determined to not let her broken heart ruin this day for her brother and best friend.

Her plan worked pretty well through the ceremony, the pictures, and dinner. The sun was starting to set and the band was getting started. All the ceremonial dances had been performed while the different courses of the meal had taken place. Sean had completely surprised her by asking her to dance during what was usually the Mother/Son dance and Scarlett cried finally for once not over Duke. Their mother had died when Scarlett was a young girl and it meant so much to Scarlett that her brother thought to include her in such a special way.

The guests were starting to fill the dance floor and Scarlett noticed all the couples surrounding her. She started feeling a lump grow in her throat and her eyes became glassy with tears so she exited the dance floor before becoming overcome with emotion. She went and sat on a bench on the outskirts of the reception area. She bowed her head down and closed her eyes while clenching the sides of the seat. She would not cry here. She took a few deep breaths until the lump and tears went away. How on earth was she supposed to go back to base and face him? She could barely hold it together miles away. There was no other option. She would either resign or be reassigned. Whichever Hawk could make happen first. She didn't want to leave. She loved her job and her friends but she would be putting everyone at risk with how emotionally unstable she had become. She didn't know how long she had been sitting down in such a meditative state when a voice grabbed her attention.

"My god you look so beautiful" a voice spoke softly. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Duke, wearing a suit, standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett leapt up and then immediate her thoughts jumped to the team. "Is everyone okay?"

"No, everyone's not okay" Duke said and panic set over Scarlett as she was preparing to hear one of her friends was hurt or worse, "I'm not okay. I need to talk to you." Scarlett's eyes flashed with relief and then blazed with anger. "I gave you time to talk in my quarters and you had nothing to say. I'm not sure I want to talk with you now! What are you doing here? Why are you here? Who invited you?" Scarlett demanded her temper flaring.

"Your dad did." Duke replied. Scarlett began to open her mouth and spout some not very appropriate things to say at a wedding when suddenly her father appeared.

"Duke! I'm glad you made it!" Patrick O'Hara slapped Duke on the shoulder.

"Dad, what is he doing here? He's not welcomed here, remember?" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Shana, the boy needs to talk to you. Why don't you hear what he has to say?" Patrick tried to mediate.

"Have you gone out of your mind? This is your son's wedding! He has no business being here!" Scarlett seethed.

"Actually, Duke talked to Sean too. We both invited him to come to the reception. We both think you should hear what he has to say. You think we'd let him come if we didn't think it was important for you to hear what he has to say? And before you ask, no Sarah didn't know he was coming. Duke called this morning and Sarah hasn't seen Sean all day."

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" Duke asked.

"Go to the gazebo. I don't think anyone will bother you there." Patrick offered.

"Fine." Scarlett growled and marched towards the gazebo. Duke hurried to keep up just behind her. They entered the gazebo and she crossed to the opposite side and folded her arms across her chest.

"I can't believe you are here. Out of all the selfish manipulative things you could do…" Scarlett trailed off looking up at the roof of the gazebo.

"You look beautiful. I mean you always do, but you look….amazing." Duke breathed almost entranced by her beauty.

"Don't!" Scarlett warned him about complimenting her, "And I'm not turning around. You can say what you have to say to me like this" Scarlett hoped her voice sounded angry. In reality, she was afraid if she turned around her eyes would give away just how broken she was.

"I was engaged….or almost engaged to my high school girl friend. We'd been going to steady for about three years. I asked and she said no. Happened in front of my whole family. She was actually cheating on me too." Duke revealed. Scarlett knew what a broken engagement felt like and while she didn't wish it on anyone, it still didn't give Duke the pass he was looking for. "I was so heartbroken and embarrassed. I vowed I would never ever let myself go through that humiliation and heartbreak again." She could hear his voice start to waver. Was he getting emotional? "Then I met you and I felt things I hadn't felt in years. Even though I had to wait at first, I knew I had to wait for you. And finally when you told me you felt the same way for me that I felt for you, I was on top of the world. But those fears from long ago started creeping in. I was so afraid of being burned that I took the easy way out and shut it down. And the worst part…" Scarlett heard his voice falter, "Is that after I left your quarters I felt a million times more shattered than that day I almost got engaged." Scarlett could hear him sobbing quietly behind her. "I'm so so so sorry about that night. I wish I could take it all back and tell you how I really feel. I love you."

"Why didn't you tell me all this when I gave you the chance?" Scarlett softly asked.

"I was scared to give myself completely to someone again." Duke replied.

"Don't you think I was scared too? You know how things ended between Snake Eyes and me. It wasn't pretty. You witnessed the whole mess first hand. You think I wasn't scared to fall in love again? The feelings I had for you were terrifying….but you made me feel so safe and so wanted…I figured since you knew the pain I faced with Snake Eyes, you wouldn't possibly put me through that. But you did." Scarlett began to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Shana. Really I am! Please, please forgive me. I didn't understand how much I needed you in my life until I ruined things. I'm just so sorry. Please, give me another chance!" Duke begged.

"How can I be sure you're all in? How can I be sure you won't get cold feet again? I can't put myself through another heartbreak, Conrad, I just can't. These past two weeks have been so hard. I can't put myself through this again." Scarlett shook her head wondering if she was crazy to even think about forgiving him.

"If you'd just turn around you could see." Duke softly answered.

Scarlett whirled around to see Duke on bended knee holding an opened black velvet box with a diamond ring nestled inside.

"Con…" Scarlett breathed.

"Since the day I met you I knew you were someone special. Someone that I wanted to have in my life. Now I know it's so much more than that. It's not just that I want you in my life…I need you in my life. Shana, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Duke proposed softly. Tears were still streaming down his face.

Scarlett rushed down to his level and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "Con, are you sure this is what you want? There's nothing more I want than to say yes, but only if you truly want this. I forgive you with or without the proposal."

"I want this more than anything. I need you Shana. I need you always." Duke replied.

"Then, yes, I will marry you." Scarlett smiled and pulled Duke close for a kiss. It was sweet, tender, and perfect.

"You're my everything. Forever." Duke smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"This is why my dad was so adamant I listen to you. He knew, didn't he?" Shana stared at her left hand.

"You didn't think I would do this without his permission, did you? I know how tradition works. But don't worry, he gave me quite an earful before he let me talk. He told me I shouldn't even look at Georgia on a map or I'd be sorry!" which sent both Scarlett and Duke into a fit of laughter.

"That's right! And if you hurt me daughter again, I'll come and hunt you down meself!" Patrick shouted as he staggered over to the gazebo. "Did he pop the question yet?"

"Dad! Yes, otherwise you would have ruined it!" Scarlett chided her father.

"What a great day! I gained another daughter and I'll soon gain another son! Welcome to the family, Conrad!" Patrick exclaimed and gave Duke a giant gripping hug.

"Dad, maybe you should check on Aunt Mabel. I think I just saw her sneaking to the bar." Scarlett reported nodding towards the reception area.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! She knows she can't have Guinness with her medication! Mabel!" Patrick shouted returning over to the party guests.

"Sorry, I think my dad has had a bit too much Jamison tonight." Scarlett apologized.

"It's probably for the best. It might soften the blow of the bar bill at the end, right?" Duke chuckled.

"With the way my family drinks, he'll need a lot more Jamison" Scarlett laughed watching her Dad strut onto the dance floor while the band played a classic Irish jig. She turned to face Duke her mind and emotions still swimming from all that had happened.

"What's going to happen when we get back to base?" Scarlett softly asked, biting her lip, "I don't want this to be a secret. If you asked me to marry you hoping I'd agree to stay a secret…"Scarlett trailed off.

"No! Nothing like that! I want everyone to know you're going to be my wife. Besides, Hawk knows everything." Duke assured his bride to be.

"Really? You told him?" Scarlett squeaked out in shock.

"Look, things got really bad after you left…I mean, they got bad for me. I was angry and I was taking it out on everyone. I almost killed someone." Duke admitted ashamed.

"Con! What happened?" Scarlett asked shocked at the revelation.

"One of the new privates was spouting off about stuff he had no business to be talking about so I pushed him and he fell over the side of the cliff. Broke his pelvis and leg. I'm so lucky it wasn't more. That's when I realized I was a better solider-heck, a better person with you than without you. I knew I had made a giant mistake not opening up to you. I had to go to Hawk. I had to see you."

"Oh, Con…" Scarlett pulled him into a tender hug.

"The worst part is I put you through all of this and Hawk knew. He already god damn knew. I should have gone to him from the start. I'm so sorry Shana. I'm so sorry." Duke moaned clutching her close to him.

"We can't change the past, Con, but we can focus on the future." Scarlett soothed.

"I just….I don't deserve you. I didn't realize that I had so much to lose. I'm so sorry I put you through this. I don't deserve you." Duke continued to moan. Scarlett knew Duke's thoughts were spiraling out of control. She pulled away and grabbed his arms tightly making his eyes lock onto hers.

"Con, I forgive you. I love you. I've been just as unhappy without you. I was going to resign or ask Hawk to reassign me. There was no way I was going to be able to work with you side by side and bury all the feelings I have for you. You're my everything, I just wasn't sure that you felt the same way about me. I just needed you to tell me you loved me. And today you did." Scarlett kissed his cheek.

"I'm just so sorry I put you through all of this. I swore to myself I would never hurt you like he did. And I did. I'm not sure I'll ever forgive myself for that." Duke sucked in his breath thinking of how broken Scarlett had been after the break up with Snake Eyes.

"But you came out here to get me back. You fought for me…you fought for our love. Snake Eyes never did that. Our relationship was always on his terms. I'm embarrassed I stayed with him and put up with so much for so long. Being with you shows me just unhealthy that relationship was for me. Never compare yourself to him. Never." Scarlett touched his cheek with her hand, "I love you so much. Let's put this behind us once and for all, okay? I want to start a new chapter in our love story. Starting with you asking me to dance." Scarlett's eyes twinkled happily.

"It would be my honor. May I have this dance?" Duke asked bowing like royal prince.

"Of course, you can have this one and every one after that for the rest of our lives. All in." Scarlett confidently smiled and grabbed his hand.

"All in," Duke agreed just as confident and with that the newly engaged couple made their way to the dance floor.


End file.
